Squirtle (Pokémon)
Squirtle (Japanese: ゼニガメ Zenigame) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Squirtle is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto. Biology Physiology Squirtle is a short, tailed bipedal Pokémon. However, it has also been shown to be able to walk on all fours. They resemble a light blue turtle with their most notable feature being the hard shell on their back. This shell forms and hardens on its back after birth. They could perhaps be distantly related to some other turtle-like Pokémon, but Squirtle seems to only be closely related to their evolutions. Three digits are located on each hand and foot. Squirtle's shell is an extremely helpful defensive tool. They can into the shell to block physical attacks. Their smooth, hard shell and head also aid them in other ways, such as minimizing their resistance in water to increase their swimming speed, and allowing them to launch attacks like and . Squirtle is a natural-born swimmer. However, due to their size, it's easier for them to transport something small (like a ) than to carry their . Their jaws may not look like much, but they are strong enough that a Squirtle can learn to use a attack. Squirtle's tail seems to resemble that of a squirrel's tail, which allows them to use moves such as and . Gender differences None. Special abilities Squirtle can spray water from its mouth. At first, it may only be able to spray foam and s, but with time it can learn to spray water jets like and . If it s, it can still spray water out the holes in its shell. It can also be easily taught moves like and . Behavior Squirtle are domestic Pokémon, raised to be distributed as starter Pokémon by Professor Oak. As such, they are regarded as well-behaved Pokémon. They are not regarded as the easiest or hardest for a Trainer to raise, since they are not as mild-mannered and easy as but they are not as rash and hard as . They are very loyal to their groups, but they get along better with other Pokémon than with humans, and can sometimes have a bit of an attitude towards humans. It is far from uncommon for them to start or join larger groups. Habitat Squirtle are scarce in the wild. Sometimes they can be found living on secluded islands in the ocean or swimming in the rivers of deep canyons, but their chief habitat seems to be small freshwater ponds and lakes. Overall they are found far more often in urban settings, usually in the ownership of Trainers. Kanto is the most likely place to find them. Diet Their diet is the usual omnivorous diet of a Pokémon. In the wild it may feed on water plants or aquatic invertebrates. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||||'}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||||'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|95|85|10||||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Spout|Water|Special|150|100|5|||*|'}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Evolution Notes 007